The global marketplace is becoming more open and more efficient at providing goods and services. In the collection and tele-marketing industries, firms use a call-handling station as the crucial link between the firms and the person being contacted (right-party). Typically these firms use call-handling stations to place outbound calls, receive inbound calls, ask for right parties, leave messages, return calls, and conduct business with the right parties. The call-handling stations are segregated into groups, groups are assigned to handle specific call types arriving or leaving on telephone trunk lines, and trunk lines are designated for particular purposes such as support, sales, and collections.
One significant disadvantage of these existing call-center environments is that as few as ten percent of the calls result in contact with the right-party. Thus, the person manning the call-handling station spends most of his/her time trying to reach the right-party rather than conducting business with the right-party. As a result, the calling system requires a large staff to handle a significant volume of calls. A related problem is that the system requires call-handling equipment for each call-handler. The result is high overhead for wages, benefits, training, equipment, and the like.
Therefore, there is a need for a call-center environment that increases efficiency and reduces costs to the firms. There is also a related need for a telephone system that reduces the amount of time that call-handlers spend handling calls. There is yet another need for a way to track the efficiency and productivity of the call-handlers. Increasing call-handling efficiency and productivity would result in lower personnel and facility costs to the firms.